The New Girl
by lserver362
Summary: Agent Cooper heads over to One Eyed Jack's for the night. Audrey Horne waits for her first man of the night on her first night at One Eyed Jack's. The two meet and give in to the chemistry that is between them, spending the night together.


Agent Dale Cooper got up from the Black Jack table. Having just won a fair amount of money he decided that because he was staying out in rinky dink Twin Peaks, he should do as the locals do. What he needed to do was track down the hostess who had come up to him before he had finished his game. Now technically, One Eyed Jack's wasn't in Twin Peaks but right across the border. Agent Cooper lifted his recorder to the left side of his lips.

"Diane, the time is 11:38, I have just won a fair amount of money here at One Eyed Jack's, and I've decided to try my luck and indulge myself. That is, to do as the locals do, and treat myself to a little female company. I must seek out the young hostess who offered so kindly to take me to bed. Ah, there Diane, I have just spotted her. At least, I do believe that's her, they all do resemble each other. I suppose Diane, that's a mystery for another evening." Agent Cooper delighted at seeing the hostess and pocketed the recorder. Agent Cooper reached up to adjust his glasses, squaring them on his face, he cleared his throat and approached the lady.

"Uh, Miss, I've changed my mind, about your offer from before. Hopefully my luck hasn't run out, has it?" The agent felt sheepish all of a sudden facing this vixen of the night.

"Why no sir, your luck will never run out at One Eyed Jack's," The girl purred, "Lucky for you we have a new girl tonight. Room 202." The hostess clad in her red and black corset reached her hand to her bust line and pulled out a room key marked with a small 202. "Here you go sir, will there be anything else you need?"

"Uh, no miss, this'll be just fine." Agent Cooper assured the girl, nodded, and turned on his heel heading towards the rooms.

"Diane, I'm going to room 202. I have discovered that a new girl started working here tonight. Here's hoping the new girl knows what she's doing," Agent Cooper spoke clearly into his recorder.

Upon arrival at room 202 he pocketed the recorder, knocked on the door twice briskly and thrust the key into the lock. He turned the knob gently and peered into the red wall papered room. A king sized bed canopied by dark red velvet drapes occupied most of the floor space. There, he sensed the new girl.

Audrey didn't know what to expect, curiosity had gotten her this far. She didn't know what kind of people One Eyed Jack's would harbour. She couldn't complain about the lingerie Blackie had given her, although she didn't feel the color white suited her. Lying on her back, her white sheer robe fanned out onto the the red blanket off the bed. She was a sprawl of white in a very red space. It certainly fit her well enough, accentuating all of the right parts. She was comfortably lying back on the bed, mindlessly toying with loose strands of fabric on her sheer robe when the knock came at the door. Audrey jumped forward and pulled the drapes almost all the way closed. She sat poised on the bed awaiting the first glimpse of the mystery man. Audrey tried to keep her thoughts at bay. She couldn't afford to think over any of the actions that led her here; she just had to go through the motions. She had to lie in her bed now that she'd made it.

Her heart fluttered wildly at the sight of Agent Cooper tentatively coming through the doorway, hair slicked, tuxedo clad. Why just the other night he had walked in on her lying in his bed, but he had refused to see the night through. She desperately hoped he wouldn't turn down this opportunity.

"Audrey, uh, well hello," Agent Cooper stammered. "This is a surprise seeing you in here." Agent Cooper grinned falsely, his confusion, concern, and elation showing through. He squared his jaw.

"Oh I hoped it'd be you!" Audrey said, lunging forward pulling the drapes apart, and climbing off the bed.

"Yes well, here I am, and it appears so are you." Agent Cooper stated. "Are you-are you okay with this Audrey? I mean you can trust me; I only want what's best for the both of us. I didn't mean to turn you down so harshly the other night…" Agent Cooper trailed off, unable to pull his eyes off of the white suit that hugged her every womanly curve. She really was woman, not just some little girl from some little Washington town.

"Oh, yes. I'm quite alright," she had a coy look on her face. "I was just starting to get lonely." She grinned and rocked back and forth with her hands clasped behind her back, playing to the wondering eyes of the Agent. "How're you?"

"I'm perfectly fine, thank you." He grinned back at Audrey, putting his uneasiness aside. Her next question took him by surprise.

"You ready then?" Audrey parted her lips and bit the bottom one ever so slightly waiting for his response.

"Yes, yes I am." He responded and crossed the room, took out his recorder and added, "Diane, things are shaping up alright after all." He undid the bowtie around his neck and set it onto the nightstand. He set the recorder and his glasses onto the nightstand as well, and said a quick thanks to himself for not wearing any bugs to the casino that night.

He turned back and closed the space between him and Audrey at the foot of the bed. Audrey grabbed the fronts of his suit coat and pulled him towards her onto the bed, she slipped it over his shoulders in the process. Agent Cooper responded, slipping his hands under the shoulders of her robe; sliding the sleeves down to her wrists. Agent Cooper reached down to undo the front laces of her bodice but gave the authority over to her, already working on his pants button. She then started on the smaller white ones on his shirt. She made a little unhappy noise when she came to the bullet proof vest Agent Cooper was wearing. He sat up onto his heels, removed the rest of his collared shirt and explained, "I'm sure we won't be needing this." He detatched the Velcro flaps on the vest and lifted it over his head, all this time Audrey was admiring his leanly muscled arms. As he lifted, the blue veins in his arms pulsed against his pale skin. She held onto the anticipation of those arms encircling her body.

He tossed the vest onto the floor next to the bed and took off the muscle tee he had on underneath. Agent Cooper made a mental note, 'Diane, next time we skip the bullet proof vest!'

Audrey had to remember to maintain breathing as she marveled at the expansive chest of the agent who was kneeling on the bed before her. Agent Cooper quickly removed his pants and discarded those with his vest and shirts onto the floor. He then lunged forward, just inches above Audrey's body and started to untie her bodice. The air was heated and she could feel the weight of the open space between their bodies. Audrey scanned the Agent's face, trying to probe into his mind to see what was going on in his head. Hopefully it echoed the thunderstorm that was going on in hers. There was nothing but concentration and a look of pleasure on his face.

His hands were skilled and diligent, probably from years of gun training and picking up cups of coffee. She traced his collarbone with the tips of her fingers, as they danced upon his skin her mind fluttered along. The little sparks his skin gave off into her fingers made her shudder.

Agent Cooper had finished with the laces down her chest. He closed the space between their two bodies, his hands drifted to her chest. As he clutched her breasts, Audrey parted her lips to receive the first kiss of the night. She hoped there'd be many more to come. Agent Cooper tasted of the morning, so fresh and alive. The first taste of fresh like coffee.

Audrey's hands found their way onto her agent's back. From there she slid down his spine to the top of the elastic of his boxers, without hesitation she lowered those too. Agent Cooper saved her the trouble and slid them the rest of the way while still making contact with the skin of her face. His soft pecks brushing her face randomly. Audrey freed herself completely of her dressings and lowered her eyelids, sinking down into the plush red. Agent Cooper seized the opportunity and still making contact with his lips against Audrey's cheekbone, jaw, and neck, came down into her.

Audrey's eyes jumped open, her Agent sensing her shift, looked into her face with a ferocity that made her thighs radiate. With a nod of his head he made sure she was alright. She nodded back and pushed herself into his frame. Audreys hands traveled across his body and onto his hips, feeling the dips and curves of his body.

Agent Cooper rocked slowly, with agility, from above. They turned themselves onto their sides, still facing into each other's gazes. He was lined up just so, as man and woman fit together. It was a puzzle that could only be solved by their two interlocking forms. As Agent Cooper's hands found their way to Audrey's rear, she let out a soft sigh. Her head leaned against her Agent's shoulder as she traced the veins on his toned arms. Agent Cooper brought one hand to her face, their lips met. He even felt so bold as to bend his head in towards the girl and kiss the space in between her breasts. Her tasted her and reveled in that wherever he looked, kissed, and felt, Audrey was there.

Audrey stroked his head lovingly. Suddenly, the jolt of his release came. Audrey let out a gasp that was soon muffled by the presence of her Agent's tongue. She pushed herself closer to him, feeling his heartbeat against her naked skin. Audrey relaxed and soaked in her Agent. They became so close, they became the present, they became one. And then Agent Cooper was still. His arms were encircled around her, her head resting under his chin. They stayed cuddled like this for what seemed like many moments. Agent Cooper bent his head down close to her ear.

"Dance with me," he cooed. He broke away from her and grabbed her hand. He lead her naked and sweaty body out of the bed and into the middle of the room. He faced her and smiled. He brought her hand up into the air encased in his, and his other hand found Audrey's waist.

She looked for affirmation as she placed her arm onto the back of his neck. She didn't like being so far away from him. Like a response to her thought, Agent Cooper slid his hand onto her back, pulling her in. Audrey took one step closer, his erection having gone cold, she was able to close the space completely. Every inch of her front was attached to a piece of her Agent. She didn't see the point in dancing like this fully until she rested her head on her Agent's shoulder and closed her eyes.

Agent Cooper's strong arms and torso lead her in a slight sway. He was a graceful and proud dancer, even embellishing their dance with a slow turn every so often. The music was played by the electric air that circled above their bodies. The symphony rippled about them, mulling in the air. No high school boy could've thought of this early morning waltz to cap their mesmerizing night.

When the music slowed, the two parted.

"Audrey, I don't think I have ever experience anything quite like that. That was some, excuse me, damn fine intercourse," He grinned.

"Colonel Cooper, that was..." Audrey shook her head and let out a calm sigh. He stepped over to his clothes and dressed quickly, while Audrey located her robe and threw it on.

"It's just Agent, but I couldn't have said it better myself," He chuckled. Agent Cooper crossed the room and grabbed his recorder, bowtie, and glasses from off the nightstand. He went to Audrey and planted a kiss on her forehead. He then pecked her gently on the lips. She crossed her arms and smiled, "Sleep well, my Agent." He responded with a thumbs up and with that he was out into the hallway. Finding his recorder in hand he pressed record.

"Diane, I have just had the best night of my life. I'll tell you, the new girl knows what she's doing."


End file.
